Quest for Answers
by Jediempress
Summary: Two people's search for the answer to two very important questions.  Idea by RikuRocks.  Very different from my normal stuff.  Features Reno and Rude. Finished.
1. Part 1: Realized dreams  secret letters

This isn't going to be long, a few parts maybe. Riku-Rocks presented me with this… insanity. Don't expect a lot from it. I'm just having fun tackling the idea.

Guess what? Don't own 'em.

Quest for Answers

Part 1:

Realized dream and secret letters

Reno tried not laugh, he really did. It was just so…. "You're kidding, right?"

A muscle in Rude's cheek twitched but that was the only outward sign that he was annoyed.

The red head's smile dropped. "You're serious, yo. She really said yes?"

Rude nodded.

"Damn, man." Reno smashed his fist into the larger man's shoulder. He didn't move. "I didn't think that'd ever happen, yo. We gotta fuckin' celebrate, man."

Rude clearly didn't like Reno's reaction, though no one else around them could recognize that. The man's expression was as impassive as always.

Reno frowned. "All right, what?"

Rude's lower lip twitched and he twisted his neck a bit. He looked rather uncomfortable. "I need a favor."

This completely captured Reno's attention. Turks did not ask favors, at least not unless it was absolutely necessary. And Turks did not do favors without reserving the right to collect on it later.

This had to be huge.

"Listening."

Rude glanced around and leaned his head in. In a low tone, he rushed out. "I don't know where to take her."

Reno blinked his tattooed blue eyes then snorted out a laugh. He leaned back so far, he nearly fell from the stool. He completely ignored the dirty look he got from the man he bumped into. "You're serious?"

Rude's lips pursed minutely.

"You are." Reno smirked. He tapped a long, thin finger against his chin. "Well, I miiiight have a few ideas."

The redhead could feel the glare behind those sunglasses. He knew this was important to his partner and they were friends, right? At least as much friends as Turks could be. He supposed he should cut him a break.

"All right, all right." He sighed in feigned resignation. "Look, I know what I would do but, well, I'm a dog and you know I only want one thing from a chick."

"I know but I don't know who else to ask."

Reno twisted his lower lip in thought. A rather busty brunette walked by, catching his eye. His gaze followed her, head just barely turning so he could see her backside.

"Reno."

He snapped his attention back to his larger companion. "Okay, how about this; we go ask Tifa's friends what they think. They'll know better than us."

"Why would they help us?"

"Because they love me, yo!" Reno stood, smug expression plastered on his face. "And I've got blackmail on most of them."

Rude was doubtful but he really wanted this date to be perfect. He had been pinning after the raven haired beauty for years now. It would be worth the potential embarrassment of going person to person with Reno if it helped.

"Come on, yo." Reno downed the last of his drink, plunked some money down and headed for the door.

Rude quietly followed.

Outside, they walked down the street toward the center of town. For whatever reason, the two Turks had found the outskirts of the main town on Radiant Garden much more comfortable. They still weren't certain how they found their way here but since it seemed the rest of the gang was holed up here, they would also.

Reno had lit up a cigarette, which dangled from his lip. He kept his hands in his pockets and strolled along. Rude walked a bit stiffly beside him. There weren't many people out at this time of day.

Suddenly, a silver haired teenager rounded the corner and into Reno.

"Whoa, kid." Reno knew he'd seen the boy before but the name escaped him.

"Sorry." He mumbled in apology before tearing off again. Over his shoulder, he shouted. "You didn't see me!"

Reno and Rude looked after the teen for a moment before glancing at each other. The lanky one shrugged and they turned the corner the kid had just emerged from. They weren't going to try to figure out that one.

A smaller brunette slid to a halt before them. "Have you guys seen Riku?"

Reno tilted his head, pretending to think. "Riku… Riku…"

"Yeah."

"Silver hair, green eyes, looks like Sephiroth?"

"Yeah."

"Nope." He walked around the kid, Rude following. That Riku kid owed him one now.

"Ugh!" The spiky haired kid stomped a foot. "He got another letter, I know it!"

Letter? Reno turned despite himself. "So?"

"He keeps getting these letters and he won't tell me who they're from. It's really starting to annoy me."

"Why do you care, yo?"

"Huh?" The boy blinked as if this was the dumbest question he'd ever been asked.

"Never mind." Why did he care? It wasn't as if the Keyblade Master couldn't figure out his own problems.

The Turks moved off and Sora ran off, going the opposite direction of his wayward friend.

"Remind me to find out what Mini-Sephiroth is hiding." Reno noted. Rude nodded.

The pair entered the Bailey and looked around. Someone should have been there but there was no one to be seen. "Well now doesn't this bite."

Reno leapt up on the stone wall and surveyed the area. "Oh, I see Yuffie."

He hopped down and smacked Rude's arm. "Come on, yo. She'll have an idea."

Rude looked at him.

"Well, she is a chick. Maybe not a good looking one but still."

Rude sighed and followed his fiery partner up the side of Scrooge's ice cream shop.

He knew this had been a bad idea.


	2. Part 2: Partners?

Part 2:

Partners?

"Hey, Yuffie." Reno called out casually.

The ninja girl glanced over and frowned. "What do you want? I'm on patrol."

"And a wonderful job you're doing." The red head smirked. "This won't take long."

She sighed theatrically. "Fine."

"Well, it seems my partner here," Reno thumped Rude's chest. "Managed to nab himself a date with your busty friend."

Yuffie stared at Rude. "Tifa's going out with you?"

"Yes."

The girl laughed and shook her head. "I'm starting to think Tifa's afraid of sex."

"What?" Reno asked loudly.

"Well, she tends to go for guys there's no chance in hell of anything happening with."

Rude's jaw tightened. Reno narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, yo?"

"Cloud, Zack, Squall, now you?" She rolled her eyes. "Every guy she falls for is gay."

The bald man sputtered. Reno gaped. "What?"

"Puh-lease. Everyone knows the two of you are _partners_." She even did the finger quotations.

"What the hell?" Reno paced away, hands on hips. He turned back to the small female. "Squall's a fag?"

Rude glared at him. "We were included in that statement."

"Oh, yeah." Reno's expression turned angry. "We are soooo not gay."

"Hey, I didn't say it!" She held up her hands defensively. "I never believed Rude fit the bill anyway."

"What?"

"So you wanna know what Tifa likes?" Yuffie tapped her foot thoughtfully. "Yunno, I have no idea. Most girls are into the whole romantic dinner thing but Tifa really doesn't seem the type. Then again, she isn't the monster rally kind either."

Rude's jaw tightened. He knew Yuffie'd be no help.

"Hey, Yuffie! You seen Riku today?" The girl stepped to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"No. Did he get another letter?"

"Yeah and he took off the second Aerith put it in his hand."

"He's probably got a girlfriend he doesn't want you to know about." Yuffie laughed. "He's afraid you'll get jealous."

Both she and Reno barely managed to duck the Keyblade that boomeranged over their heads.

"Damn." Reno muttered. "I think he is jealous."

"Yep." Yuffie agreed. "He's obsessed with these letters."

"Let's get out of here, yo." The red head smacked Rude's arm.

"Try asking Aerith. She knows Tifa pretty well." Yuffie suggested.

"Yeah, on it."

The two Turks left the rooftop and made their way over to Merlin's house. Aerith could usually be found around there. The house itself was empty but they clearly heard voices in the back.

As they rounded to the back, Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Damn that kid moves fast, yo."

Aerith was on her knees, weeding her large flower garden. Sora stood off to the side, looking grossly unhappy.

"Man, just get over it." Reno sighed loudly. "He doesn't want you to know."

Sora whirled on him. "But we've _never_ kept secrets before!"

"First time for everything." Rude simply stated.

Aerith straightened her back. "I'm sure Riku has his reasons, Sora. When he's ready, he'll tell you."

"Hey, Aerith, can you-" Riku froze in the doorway. He took one look at Sora and obviously changed his mind. "Hey, guys what's up?"

"What are you hiding in those letters that's got the kid here all worked up?" Reno tilted his head and folded his arms.

Something in Riku's expression changed, as if he saw something painfully familiar in Reno's stance. In a barely heard whisper, he commented. "Wow, you look like him."

"Like who?"

"Nothing." He refocused on Sora. "Hey, you still want to go skateboarding?"

Sora's eyes lit up. He was so easily distracted. "Yeah!"

He ran off after the taller one and again Reno shook his head, glancing over at Rude. "Do they remind you of anyone?"

The larger man remained silent.

The redhead shrugged and turned back to Aerith. "So, hey there."

She quirked a thin brown eyebrow at them. "You aren't here to kidnap me again, are you?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He wasn't really. Kidnapping the last Ancient had simply been another job. "Nothing personal."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"We need to know what kind of stuff Lockheart's into."

"Oh, yes." She smiled, looking at Rude. "She told me she had agreed to a date."

The neutral faced man's lip curled up.

"Well, she rather likes being outdoors but stay away from the mountains." Aerith advised. "As to actual activities… humm, I'm not too sure."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You can't go wrong with the usual, dinner and some kind of entertainment." She grinned. "But I'm sure you're looking for something a bit more personal."

Her green eyes brightened. "You know who would know?"

Reno frowned. Yeah, he did and he was hoping to avoid it. "Not emo boy."

"He knows Tifa better than any of us." Aerith laughed. "And underneath all that indifference, he really is quite the romantic."

Reno rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

He turned with a wave. "Come on, Rude. Let's go find Strife."

The quiet man nodded to Aerith before they left. She smiled good naturedly and wished them luck. Then she returned to her flowers.

They decided to go through the house this time. Cid was at the computer, cursing as usual. He didn't spare them a glance. "You two goin' toward the Bailey?"

"Could be."

He thrust a hand with some papers at them. "Give these to Leon."

"Do we look like delivery boys?" Reno snapped. "That's Strife's job."

"I don't fucking care." Cid countered. "And here," he handed them another folded up paper. "If you see the silver pretty boy, tell him not to hid his shit never my computer."

Tattooed blue eyes lit up as he snatched the sheet from the other man. "Got it."

He smirked at Rude. "Let's get outta here."

Rude grunted.

"Knowing Cloud, he's either stalking about the Marketplace or brooding at the Postern." Reno leaned his head back as they walked down the street. "I really don't want to talk to that guy. He's such a downer."

He made Rude hold on to the files for Leon and held up the folded paper Cid had handed him last. "How much you think Sora would be willing to give for this?"

"I'd be more interested in what Riku would give to get it back."

Reno grinned wildly. "Too right. I say we make a slight detour."


	3. Part 3: Fiery Butterfly

Here it is, the end. Hope you all had fun reading it. Let me know, okay?

Part 3: Fiery Butterfly

There was a large park near the center of town that had been built as a memorial for those who hadn't survived the Heartless invasion. A monument sat in the middle of it on a dais which was situated on a much larger platform.

Sets of ten stepped stairs lead up to the first layer and the local youth had taken to using it as a skate park until the actual skate park was finished. They used to use the Bailey but after a few well argued conversations with a certain Gunblade they had agreed to relocate.

Riku was attempting to race Sora down parallel rails. The older one was much less experienced with grinding and was slowed by his efforts to remain balanced. He was clearly unhappy that Sora continued to beat him.

"What's the point of this?" Riku grumbled, recovering from a rather humorous drop off the end of the rail. "This has got to be one of the most pointless activities I've ever done."

"Oh you only say that cause you aren't instantly perfect at it." Sora began his next run, flipping the board halfway down.

"Hey, guys." Reno casually pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey." Sora slid to a halt before the red head. "You guys wanna try?"

"Are you kidding?"

"It's fun."

"Kid, your idea of fun and mine are two _completely_ different things." He lit the cig and gave Riku a wicked grin. "Though I think your friend there might get what I mean."

Riku frowned. Reno continued to give him that grin and after a minute green eyes narrowed. There was a calculating look in those eyes. He nudged his head to the side and Reno shrugged.

"I've got time." He followed Riku to the other side of the statue. Sora watched curiously.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Riku whirled on him. "What do you want?"

"Want?" Reno looked confused. "Who said I wanted anything?"

Riku's jaw locked.

"Noooow…" Reno made several long strides around the teen. "The _real_ question is what are you willing to give to keep your little secret quiet?"

"Don't play with me, Reno."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't swing that way." Reno smirked. "You however…"

"How do you…?"

Reno held up a folded sheet of paper. "Cid sends his regards, yo."

"Damn it." Riku cursed himself. "I can't believe I left that!"

The Turk shrugged. "You got an hour. Then I go to Sora, I can think of a few things he'd be willing to give to get a hold of this."

"Damn, Turk."

"Why does everyone say that?" Reno asked in mock innocence. "See ya, then."

He walked off before Riku could say anything further. He returned to the unofficial skate park. "Come on, Rude. Gotta find Strife, yo."

Rude turned away from Sora, who was trying to explain the fine points of completing the perfect 360. He seemed relieved though his face didn't show it. Something about his posture changed.

They went to the Postern first and thankfully their target was there, leaning against the stone wall brooding as usual. He didn't bother to spare them a glance as they approached. "What?"

"Hey, nice to see you too, yo." Reno greeted sarcastically.

Cloud actually raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Rude here needs some help." Reno tapped the large man's chest. When Cloud didn't ask, he continued. "See, he managed to snag an evening with a certain busty lady friend of yours and well, he just doesn't have a clue."

Rude turned his head, jaw muscles tensing.

Cloud looked up, blue eyes flat. "And I care why?"

Reno smirked. He stepped forward and threw an arm around the blonde's shoulders. He was immediately pushed off.

Chuckling, he straightened himself. "I knew you were going to ask that."

Cloud didn't look amused.

Reno again stepped close but didn't touch the ex-SOLDIER. "You care because if I remember there was this little incident a few years back involving a certain young cadet and a First Class in a storage locker…"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Take her to the butterfly garden at sunset. Tifa's got a thing for butterflies."

"Ah, see?" Reno folded his arms. "Told you."

Sora suddenly raced into the Postern. "You have a letter, don't you?"

"Maaaybe." Reno stepped away from Cloud. "What's it to you?"

"I can convince Scrooge to hire you."

"Now that's an interesting proposition." Reno looked at Rude thoughtfully. They did need a job.

"Sora! Sora!" Riku skidded to a halt, a panicked look on his face. "Shit!"

"Sora's offer is on the table." Reno sounded bored. "It's good, too, yo."

"Yeah, well, is it as good as, uh, getting the new street named anything you want?"

Sora gaped. "You can't do that!"

"Leon said I could name the new street." Riku rushed out. "I'll let you do it."

"He wins." Reno declared, handing the letter over to Riku.

The silver-haired teen sighed in relief, holding the paper to his chest.

"Tell me something, though." Reno began exiting the Postern. "Exactly how does one have a relationship with a supposedly dead Nobody?"

"What?" Sora shouted, staring at Reno before turning it on Riku.

The older teen's expression made Sephiroth look like a pansy.

"I suppose that Axel guy does kinda look like me, yo." Rude followed the red head silently. "But my tattoos are way better."

As they left the Postern, Reno glanced once over his shoulder. Riku was prevented from chasing them down by Sora, who had gotten in his face. "Axel? _Axel?_ How the heck does that work?"

Cloud simply continued to stand there, brooding.

Reno laughed. Once again, he managed to get everything he wanted and torture a few people along the way. It was good to be back.


End file.
